On The Edge of Another World
by The Lady More
Summary: When a Solar Flare sends the Atlantis team to the year 1536, our favorite Colonel John Sheppard falls in love with the ill fated Queen Anne Boleyn just before she is beheaded, risking his life and saving her from execution. Full Summary inside.
1. Welcome To 1536

_**Ello Ello! So obviously I recently got into a major Stargate Atlantis kick and I got this idea for a major plot bunny combining my love for history and this show. Now you don't need common knowledge of the era because there is going to be a lot changing of history. But if any time in this story you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask =D**_

_**Summary:**__** In 1532, Sir Thomas Moore finds himself unknowingly activating a Stargate, no one in Tudor England had heard or seen a trace of Sir Thomas ever since. But he is not gone, he has traveled to the Pegasus Galaxy to an Ancient City called Atlantis, after finding out he has the gene that makes him eligible to join Dr. Elizabeth Weir and her team to explore the Ancient City and fight against Wraiths. 4 years later when the team goes on yet another mission there is a solar flare in the wormhole bringing them on a day that will forever live in infamy in English history: May 19th 1536. At the tower of London John Sheppard gazes his eyes upon the about to be executed Anne Boleyn, he falls instantly in love with her and makes quite a mess as Anne calls it abducting her and taking her to his era. Will these two fall in Love? And will Anne adjust to her life on Atlantis?**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**This never happened this is a figment of my sick twisted imagination. I do not own any of the characters but I do admit to owning John Sheppard, he's in my dorm room closet**_

On The Edge Of Another World

**Welcome to The Year 1536:**

_**May 18**__**th**__** 2007, Atlantis: Stargate Operations**_

"Another day, another planet filled with starving and savage wraiths," Colonel John Sheppard said with a sarcastic tone and a grin on his face. It seemed those days that the only thing that were doing was warding off Wraiths and Genii Soldiers. And Sheppard was no stranger to either. He had been attacked by Wraiths since entering the Pegasus Galaxy and was fed off of by one for torture. Along with that he was most likely common enemy number one to Genii due to his tensions with one of their leaders, Commander Kolya.

"I thought you would be used to it by now," Teyla Emmagan fellow Atlantis team member said as she stretched on the floor by the portal. She often did that before a mission because it kept her grounded and relaxed. "Especially since wraiths seem to be drawn to you like an insect to a flame."

"My point exactly," Sheppard replied with a chuckle, "speaking of beautifully poetic analogies has anyone seen Rodney and Moore or are they fighting like an old married couple again?"

Teyla couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. The two men were good friends but the fact that they both were men of high intelligence proved to be toxic, especially when one proved each other wrong.

"McKay how many times have I told you," A strong English accent filled the room soon all eyes were on the balcony at the sight of two men Dr. Thomas Moore and Dr. Rodney McKay storming across, "you do not have an allergy to citrus fruits! Beckett had run an allergy test on you and you did not have an allergic reaction to Citrus."

Ronon Dex, the biggest and one of the newer members to join aboard Atlantis, rolled his eyes and folded his arms in front of him.

"Here we go again," He mumbled.

"Okay Moore you're supposedly the most brilliant man of your time," McKay retorted as both men began to walk down the stairs, "if I am not allergic to Citrus then why the hell do I break out in hives every time I touch an orange?"

"Because it's in your head," Moore replied as he pointed a finger at his forehead, "back in my time Harry used to pull the same stunt all the time. He'd claim he was sick and physicians would find nothing wrong just a figment of his imagination."

"And it was that defiant behavior that had you not had Ancient blood and stumbled through a Stargate that lost you your head in the first place," McKay retorted.

"Alright children," Sheppard said finally intervening in the two men's Quarrel by stepping in between them and wrapping arms around their shoulders, "you can tell stories about your life in Medieval Times but now we need to focus on getting to this planet and getting this mission done quickly and successfully."

"Colonel!" Another female voice came out.

Sheppard turned ahead to face his leader Dr. Elizabeth Weir not noticing the cracking of the whip motion McKay was jokingly making behind him and Moore elbowing him in the arm.

"Yes Elizabeth," John replied with a rather dashing and charming smile.

"I have gotten word from other Stargate teams that there had been reports of Solar flares in the galaxy," Weir said, "they have been causing quite the mess because the they been sending them to past periods. Now I believed we screwed history enough with Sir Thomas joining our team, so if you wind up somewhere in the past, let us know immediately because there are people specialized in time travel anomalies. It will take awhile so if you do wind up in the past stay hidden and DON'T TOUCH anything that serves an great purpose in history! Even squashing a bug can change everything. However if for instance it is a time you are familiar with for example if you went back into Moore's time, you are allowed to take shelter in one of the villiager's homes so you can hide out until we fix the situation."

Sheppard replied with a salute to his leader he walked to the Stargate with Moore and McKay following behind him. Both men took their weapons and gathered with their fellow team members. All four members, with different personalities and different stories stood in a straight line in front of the portal.

"Alright team," Sheppard said walking back and forth in the view of his team members, "it's the same drill as always, we go in, we find civilization and maybe fight off some hungry wraiths. We stay together and work as a team. Now I was advised by Dr. Weir to tell you that there is a slight possibility that while we are transported we may hit a solar flare and as a result we may thrown off course not only back to Earth but to another time period on Earth. If this were to happen I advise you not to be alarmed and sit tight because it may take minutes, hours, even days. In the meanwhile though we are allowed to ally with one of the historical natives to keep our cover, we are not to touch anything even something as small as killing a bug can change history, we may come back and this place will be taken over by WRAITHS! So remember even if something little strikes your fancy, get it out of your mind you hear me McKay?"

A slight snicker left Moore's lips, except he was this time elbowed by McKay causing a whine to leave his lips.

Teyla smiled and tapped Moore on the shoulder, effectively distracting him from the slight pain in his arm. He smiled and turned his head to his fellow teammate and gave a rather dorky grin.

"Maybe if we accidently travel to your time," She whispered, "you could show me around."

The former Lord Chancellor's face became a beat red before turning it away.

"Well I wouldn't recommend it but if you are eager to see it." He said in a nervous voice.

"Moore loves Teyla," McKay chanted under his breath before Moore elbowed him once again in the shoulder.

"Now before we leave does anyone have any questions?" Sheppard asked his team.

His determined team stood up tall proud and silent. With that he had his answer.

"Alright if no one has any questions or concerns Father Moore do the honors…" Sheppard said with a wink at their most religious member of their team.

The team watched as Moore pulled a rosary out of his pocket before crossing himself and falling to his knees. Most of the team was not religious as Moore, or did they know much about the plethora of religions on earth like Teyla and Ronon. But as an open minded team they accepted all the team members' beliefs and customs as if they were their own, even Moore who used to burn people like famous serial killers learned to accept everyone, it was made the team strong, their ability to learn about others.

"May god keep us through this mission," He said, "and many others…Amen."

"Amen." The team replied before Moore walked down the line so each team member could kiss the rosary.

And with that they went through the portal.

_**May 18**__**th**__** 1536 London England**_

The team emerged from the Stargate. Each member with his or her gun raised walked through the area in case Wraiths would emerge. The area was heavily surrounded by woods. What else was new? They followed behind Sheppard moving slowly not to startle any of those pesky starving Wraiths.

Moore though felt something rather odd about this place. It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable, he felt a little too comfortable. It felt like he was….back at home. Maybe he was dreaming, maybe it was another illusion, that was until, they reached the village.

Soon the sound of a gun dropping to the ground brought the team out of their consciousness. The team turned their heads to a rather annoyed looking Dr. McKay.

"Great," The Canadian Doctor growled as Moore walked further away from the group to get a better survey of this familiar territory, "we reached Genii territory! What if it's Kolya's men? I am really in no mood to deal with that bastard especially after last time."

Sheppard cringed when his fellow teammate mentioned Kolya's name. He didn't fear Kolya himself, the Genii commander was nothing to Sheppard but the boogey man from a movie that fell into one of his guilty pleasures _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. Just a man, who was filled with filth and insects that could easily unravel with a rip of a thread. His shiver came when he thought about his last encounter with Kolya.

Last time, Kolya had kidnapped him, he left him bound and gagged with this white rag that covered half his face. Then he let a starving Wraith feed upon him. Oh the agony was so great that not even biting down on the dirty cloth could diminish the pain that coursed through his body. He was usually brave, but at that moment though he didn't show it….he was terrified.

"This isn't Genii territory," Moore said interrupting the Colonel's thoughts, "we're in England…..sometime in the mid-late 1530s."

Sheppard walked to Moore's side so he could get a better view of the people, followed by the rest of the team. Yes they were peasants that dressed somewhat like Genii but maybe they could be someone from their kin, or it just part of their culture. It wasn't the first time another planet's culture reminded Moore of his home and his time.

Teyla walked to Moore's side and placed her hand on his broad shoulder. He confided in her the most about his past since she knew what is was like to come from a different land, with a different way of life. Some things in his past were great and happy; others were painful and difficult to hear. But she wanted to be by his side encase these people triggered his horrible past memories.

"How do you even know?" McKay said before walking away from the team to retrieve his fallen gun.

Moore closed his eyes and bowed his head towards the ground.

"How can I not remember my own home," He mused, "how could I remember the sights the sounds…

"Uh guys," McKay said, "I think we have company."

The team turned around and saw a carriage abruptly stopping in front of them.

"Moore since we are possibly in your time," Sheppard began looking sternly into Moore's eyes, "I want you to ask you to talk to this stranger and see if we could hide out in his quarters until Weir has the means to get us back to our team."

Moore's face turned white. He tried to keep a brave front but he was terrified. He didn't know how long he had been gone? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? What if they thought he was some type of drunk or a joke? And if they accepted the fact that he was who he said he was…he was scared of what might happen. One of the first things he was told when he stumbled into Atlantis that if he stayed in his time, his ultimate fate would have been beheading. He remembered the chill that traveled down his spine and the nightmares he had for weeks following that piece of traumatizing news. What if he was caught and then beheaded for abandoning and fleeing England? He was indeed at the time, still Lord Chancellor, what he did was technically treason!

"Sheppard," Moore replied looking at the Colonel with dark eyes just as stern as his counterpart, "I don't think I could perform such a task it's too dangerous for me. For if it is the king or one of my enemies in that carriage I could be arrested and beheaded for high-"

Sheppard placed his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Don't worry," He said, "you will not be beheaded. We won't let that happen. If this is indeed your time you know the protocol and you can guide us through here and god forbid you are caught and arrested remember our promise to each other, no man left behind."

Moore shook his head and took a deep breath. He was right. For 44 years of his life he lived in Tudor England. He knew how everything worked, he knew the mannerisms around court and life. It was up to him to show them around. He turned around and gave Sheppard his pistol before whispering:

"Just in case the man in that carriage is the-"

"Moore?" A familiar voice said interrupting his sentence.

The former Lord Chancellor turned around and there stood a tall and lanky man who like him wore all black. He furrowed his brow to the man that called to him. Who could forget that voice? That voice came from a clever, cunning and brilliant man who rise was as fast as a flame. He growled and began to walk towards him. And with a snarl he spoke:

"I never thought I would see you again you slimy sneaky no good her-"

"I am guessing that he must be Mr. Thomas Cromwell…excuse me Sir Thomas Cromwell I forgot you were knighted," McKay said raising his hand as he walked next to Moore, "I thought you said he was the only person in court that understood you."

"Thanks Rodney you ruined my joke," Moore grumbled as he slapped McKay lightly at the back of his head.

"Ow!" Lantean doctor cried, "you could have given me a concussion."

"I tapped you lightly, not hit you over the head with a metal bat!" The former Lord Chancellor grumbled as the rest of the team surrounded the three men.

Cromwell stood in amazement at the men, and woman….Women were allowed to fight in wars eh? Moore must have traveled to a place with modern ideas and views. Looking at the strange objects they carried, some of which lit up on their own, it was definitely more advanced than England's. If the King saw this he would probably have a fit. They even wore strange looking though, though, Moore wearing black was a typical sight.

"Should I even ask where you disappeared to?" Cromwell asked raising an eyebrow in intrigue, "and do these people who you travel with have names?" He paused to point at the grumpy looking man, "I am assuming your name is Rodney?"

"Actually it's Dr. Rodney McKay," McKay said walking forward and letting out a hand for the other man to shake, "And you should know since I have read a great deal about you it's an honor to meet you in person."

Cromwell looked down at McKay's stretched out hand before looking back at the other man's eyes. Was this a way of greeting people in Moore's new home? It was rather odd.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Dr. McKay but I didn't realize I was that famous," Cromwell said with his cheeks turn, "I don't mean to intrude, but why is your hand out like that?"

"He's greeting you Mr. Cromwell," Moore said, "handshakes aren't just used for agreements where my team and I come from."

Cromwell raised an eyebrow in amazement before taking Dr. McKay's hand and shaking it gently.

The next man who stepped forward looked somewhat like Moore, they certainly shared the hair color and nose. He had a strong muscular build. Cromwell hated to think it, he had even stronger build than the King.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard," The athletic man named Sheppard spoke as he shook his hand, "it's always an honor to meet another soldier."

Cromwell's eyes widened. It seemed these people knew a lot about him without even meeting him. But what made him curious was how this Sheppard knew about his days as a soldier when he made an effort to keep this secret. But before Cromwell could answer, the exotic looking woman walked forward and took his face in her hands. He then gently touched her forehead to his before stepping back.

"I am Teyla Emmagan, Daughter of Tagan," The woman who revealed herself as Teyla said. As weird as her greeting was she seemed very friendly, "Dr. Moore is a very good friend of ours, he has told us of your close friendship when he lived here, if you are a friend to Moore then you are a friend to us as well."

"I am glad to have your friendship Lady Teyla," Cromwell replied.

Finally the biggest one of the group stepped forward. Now Cromwell had seen his share of large men fighting the war, but this man was…beastly huge. He was even bigger than the king and that Sheppard fellow. Hell the man was the size of a grizzly bear. He stared up the man with wide eyes.

"There's no need to be scared of him Mr. Cromwell," McKay said again, "he may seem like a tough guy but he is actually a teddy bear."

The big man turned his head to Moore. And once again the former Lord Chancellor's large hand swatted at McKay's head.

"Ow stop that!" McKay cried.

"I am Ronan Dex," He said, "Rodney recently made me read a book about you called _Wolf Hall_, you have the heart of a warrior and you've earn my respect."

"There's a book written about me?" Cromwell said raising an eyebrow even more in intrigue. That probably explained how that Colonel Sheppard knew about his past as a soldier. He knew well that only the most famous people get books written about them and that usually didn't happen till….long after they were dead. It made Cromwell wonder not only _where_ did they come from but _when_? "Where exactly do you all come from?"

"Mr. Cromwell," Moore said looking sternly into the other man's eyes, "I don't know how to explain this to you without confusing and alarming you, but the night I disappeared I fell into a Stargate bringing me into the year 2004 aboard a ship called Atlantis. To make a long story short that same glitch that brought me aboard the ship brought us all here. Obviously we don't have to worry about being trapped in this time period for the rest of our lives but we are stuck here temporarily. Of course we cannot wander around here because it's dangerous so I am asking as a friend, will you let us lodge with you tonight? And I will explain everything further once we arrive."

Cromwell looked just as sternly to the team. He didn't know the rest of Moore's companions very well but he knew Moore was someone to be trusted. If he could trust Moore he could trust the rest of the team. Besides what harm could they do?

"Of course," He said bowing his head, "I was going to stay at my home because I am attending an execution tomorrow, which I will explain after you explain to me what happened to you and where you all came from now come on before someone sees you."

And with that the Lanteans followed Cromwell into his carriage. Little did Cromwell know he was about to unwittingly lead the team into opening Pandora's box….

_**Next Up:**__** Cromwell tells Moore about what has changed since he disappeared, we are introduced to Anne Boleyn and we watch as Colonel Sheppard become just as Enamored with Anne Boleyn as King Henry VIII did centuries ago.**_

_**I tell this to all my favorite fandoms. Each reviewer gets a cookie of the favorite character of his or her choice! Chao! **_


	2. The Moth and The Flame

_**Well here it is, the next chapter of my story. I was planning to have Anne Boleyn in this chapter but it was getting rather long so those of you who were excited to see her…sorry!**_

Anyway this chapter is going to be a bit AU especially for those SGA who had watched the scene in "Common Ground" hope you enjoy!

_**Warnings: **__**Violence and cursing**_

**The Moth and The Flame:**

_My poor cousin Kathryn Howard whose body lies cold next to mine, we were both moths drawn to a flame….and burned-__**Anne Boleyn Episode 4x10 of The Tudors.**_

_**Midnight, May 19**__**th**__** 1536, Essex**_

Sheppard stood at the top of the stairs as he listened to Cromwell speak about the fucked up reality that Moore had cause falling into the Stargate. According to his last contact with Weir it was going to take a while for the team to get back home. They may be staying there overnight.

He had nothing else to do. Teyla and Ronan were exploring the Cromwell residence while McKay was raiding the library. He might as well sit and listen. It was little known to the rest of the team he had taken AP European History back in high school and it was his favorite class, so it would be interesting to hear this alternate reality. Especially since this part of European history fascinated him greatly.

The Oath Supremacy that led to Moore's…as McKay called it….original fate of beheading, was still around. It still killed Bishop Fisher. But it took two victims in Moore's place: Reginald Pole, the one who led to his family's downfall and Stephen Gardiner a crusader against heresy. From what he knew in class about them, Sheppard wasn't at all surprised.

Princess Mary, who was supposedly named a bastard in history kept her title. She could have had any Prince she wanted in the world with Daddy's permission, but she chose a commoner, not just any commoner, it was Moore's only son, John Moore. The two apparently didn't mean much effort in conceiving a child. In three years they already had 3 children's, one set being twins. Of course Moore almost fainted knowing his son was royalty. Who would have known? Maybe Mary Tudor will no longer be dubbed "Bloody Mary" as she did in history.

Then this was the most peculiar change in the timeline. What historically led to Cromwell's downfall, lead to Cromwell's happy ending. Yes Cromwell still tried arrange a marriage between Henry and the German Princess Anne of Cleves, but earlier to prevent an engagement between the King and the Catholic Jane Seymour. Henry was close to marrying her but was like in history the moment he met her, the King was repulsed. Of course instead of retorting against his main minister by sending him to death with a shitty executioner he made him marry Anne of Cleves instead.

But those details seemed to be the last thing Moore wanted to know, Sheppard knew when Moore left his world he left his true love behind….Katherine of Aragon. From the stories the Tudor England native told the Colonel and McKay, he loved her deeply and destroyed him that he never got to say goodbye. Hell, Moore even said he would let a thousand wraiths feed on him to get one last night with his true love.

"What happened to my Katherine?" Sheppard heard Moore's voice utter.

The Colonel studied Cromwell's eyes for a moment. Before they were filled with cheer and joy talking about the past four years, now they were filled with sadness. And when eyes were filled with sadness it only meant one thing…..bad news.

"I am sorry to tell you this Moore…." Cromwell said with a sad and somber tone of voice, "but as soon as you left Katherine confided to me she was with child…..we all knew it was yours. We tried to marry her off so the stigma of being an unwed mother wouldn't follow her. But there was no need….she miscarried, and not far after….died. Some say it was from a broken heart."

What happened next was just too painful for Sheppard to watch…

Moore's face which was glowing in fascination and comfort since he arrived at Cromwell's residence suddenly became dark and pained. The last time Sheppard saw that face was when McKay told the Tudor England native that his ultimate fate was beheading. Moore buried his face in his hands and began to weep. His chance to see his Katherine, his one true love one last time was gone. Sheppard stood still not knowing whether or not to intervene.

In his heart he knew he should. Moore was a second father to him. Though the two came from two completely different times the Tudor England native had always given him good advice. The man sat by his beside and held his hand when he was in pain. And when Kolya tortured him with the Wraith, while Sheppard in his moment of great agony only managed to hear the shocked and appalled screams of his teammates, Moore held it all inside and talked the Colonel through his pain.

Moore's kind and caring yet agitated voice at that most desperate moment rang through his ears:

_Don't let him think just because he won this battle, he won the war. Stay strong, stay alive and know you have people that care for you. Think of them and think of how strong you are and I promise you will make it out alive._

And it was those words that helped him fight for survival. He owed Moore but yet he could not bring himself to go and comfort him. But before he could ponder further and make his decision, Moore sprinted up the stairs with his face in his hands as wails filled the halls. The next thing the house heard was the door slamming violently. Sheppard turned back before turning his head back towards a concerned looking Cromwell walking up the stairs.

"Forgive me Colonel if that is what you go by," He said, "I didn't mean to upset him."

Sheppard quickly brought himself to reality. He might as well savage the situation before it got any worse than it was. Cromwell was only merely being honest (which totally debunked many historians characteristics of him being a lying bastard who was merely pushed others out of the way to save his ass), there was no reason for him for be at fault.

"First off call me Sheppard," The Colonel said narrowing his eyes sternly, "second there is no need to apologize, you were being an honest man and I-"

Suddenly Ronan's roar echoed throughout the hallways. The next thing, Sheppard knew like an approaching hurricane, Ronan charged at Cromwell. The next thing the dumbfounded secretary knew he was lifted at least two feet off the ground by the collar before being slammed against the wall. It wasn't the first time this happened, the king had grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against many walls but this was different. This man was twice the size of the king who could break his neck with a single squeeze.

He tried to keep his mask of an emotionless guise but in this situation it was quite the task.

"What have you done to my teammate you bastard," Ronan growled, Cromwell didn't answer he just stared with sheepish eyes and quivering lips.

"RONAN!" Teyla who followed quickly behind.

Cromwell was slammed against the wall again this time harder. The man who was the size of a grizzly bear was going to kill him. He had seen nothing but pain and despair, he was soldier for god's sake, he was supposed to embrace death when it came. But now that he was staring death in the face there was only one thing he could do.

He started to cry.

"Ronan!" Sheppard growled, "I order you to put him down!"

And with that knowing that he had to listen to his leader he dropped Cromwell down like a sack of potatoes. It was silent everyone did not know what to do or say.

_Well,_ Sheppard thought, _proves my theory, Moore falls everyone goes down with him._

"COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN?" McKay's voice echoed through the hallways, "IT'S NOT EVERY DAY YOU HOLD THE FIRST EDITION OF MARTIN LUTHER'S 99 THESES!"

"MCKAY NOT NOW!" Sheppard growled back, "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

McKay poked his head from the entrance of the library, with that same worried look he ever so often had when things went wrong.

"They found Moore and arrested him didn't they?" He said as he walked quickly over to the team.

"No McKay," Sheppard said lowly so Moore couldn't hear, "he just found out that Katherine passed away."

Teyla gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. Of all the members of the Atlantis she cared about Moore the most. She didn't know what had drawn her to the man, his kindness, his happiness but his story was something she could listen to for hours. The wonderful, the happy and the tragic. But there was one part of his story he enjoyed telling about his Katherine. Teyla hated to admit it, she was jealous of the Spanish Queen. She had a man who was kind, handsome and gentle. Teyla could see herself with him, but she knew as long as he still getting over the fact he would never see Katherine again….it was never meant to be.

But a platonic relationship was better than nothing.

She knew what she had to do. She had to comfort him because his heart was shattered into a million pieces and she had to fix it.

Sheppard watched as Teyla opened the door without even knocking. Moore didn't kick her out. He embraced her, pulling her close and crying into her chest for comfort. He had just what he needed comfort and someone who cared about him to lean on.

_Lucky Bastard, _Sheppard thought.

"I think we should leave them alone," He said.

Before anyone could answer, Sheppard was gone.

_**You know it kills me**_

_**When you're gone so long**_

_**I said I'm sorry oh I was wrong**_

_**It's hard to see things how they are**_

_**Look in closely but its very hard**_

_**I kissed you on a Saturday**_

_**I miss you even more today**_

Sheppard walked along the perimeter of their host's manor (since he couldn't risk getting himself caught it was the only place he could walk). He should have been in there comforting his distressed teammate. But he couldn't stand to see the sight of love these days nor could he stand the sight of a woman comforting a man.

It reminded of the love he once had and had lost in one of the most painful moments in his life…

His boss, his friend and his former lover Elizabeth Weir.

In the beginning of their journey aboard Atlantis the relationship was merely platonic. They looked out for each other and spent hours on the balcony just talking about their lives. Topics ranged from what interests they both shared, to the fears and their dreams. The more they spoke the more Sheppard was drawn to her….like a moth drawn to a flame, and like all moths that were drawn to a flame…he was burned.

The match was lit when they first spoke. His heart leapt at the sound of her excited voice when she told him her story and why she joined this program in the first place. But as soon as his heart leapt in happiness it sank in despair.

Elizabeth's heart was owned by another: Simon Wallace, the lucky bastard. Sheppard envied him, but he knew if he loved Elizabeth, he had to accept her love. He was left to dream. With a heavy heart he tried his luck with Teyla Emmagan since he was interested in her as well. Sheppard soon came to find he didn't love her as he did Elizabeth, and she as well seemed to have her heart set on another instead.

But suddenly, God smiled down upon him. Elizabeth and Simon ended their engagement, giving John an opportunity to try to ignite a spark between them

The match lit the candle. The moth suddenly spotted it's beautiful glowing aura and began to fly towards it.

Their relationship became stronger at an alarming rate after that. They spent more and more time together. Simple conversations became nothing but flirting and simple affectionate touching. And then they had their first kiss:

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Silver moon's sparkling**_

_**So kiss me**_

_Her soft hands touched his face. Her fingers touched the thin stubble growing in his cheeks. His hands moved down her sides exploring the curves of her body. His hazel eyes gazed deep into her green eyes. Soon their lips were merely a breath away from each other, waiting for one of them to bridge the small gap between them._

"John," She whispered as their noses bumped together. Her fingers moved from his cheek to touch his thin pink lips, "I have to tell you something….I love you."

_He took her hand into his and kissed it gently. Everything was quiet, just the sound of the wind, the sound of the ocean and the increased rate of their breathing. His heart was racing rapidly at that point. How long had he waited to hear those words? At this point it seemed like an eternity. And with a dorky smile and an urge to shamelessly rip on of Han Solo's famous line to Princess Leia, he whispered:_

"_I know."_

_And within the blink of an eye their lips finally touched. At first gently but then the soft kiss was followed by a series of kisses filled with passion._

After that moment the moth was nearing its impending doom, feeling the warm of the flame radiating on its body. Its instincts told it to fly away but the flame was too beautiful to resist.

The relationship lasted for two years. And what a wonderful two years it was, Sheppard would come home from a mission and spend the nights trapped in moments of heated passion with his beloved . He knew he was going to be spending the rest of his life with her. DAMN he was going to even going to propose to her. He had it all planned out, he was to go on his mission and ask for her hand.

He remembered that day. The team was called to a planet by Genii leader Ladon Radim or so they thought. As they walked through the forest Sheppard beamed with joy as he showed the ring he was going to give to his beloved Elizabeth. Moore began reciting his not-so-known poem _The12 Properties of A Lover_ with Teyla looking on dreamily. Rodney and Ronan looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the nauseating mood that was engulfing the team and then things changed in the blink of an eye.

They were ambushed by unknown assailants. The next moments happened on too quickly. They ran, occasionally shooting at their attackers. Luckily his team made it through the portal safely. As for Sheppard, well a harpoon fired by Kolya changed everything.

What happened next still to this day chills Sheppard to the bone….

_**Was it all too much**_

_**Or just not enough**_

_**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

_**I will not die (I will not die)**_

_**I will survive**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**I feel alive, when you're beside me**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying**_

_The thick heavy white cloth was off his lips, he knew it was for just one moment. There was no way in hell Kolya was going to speak that long. Sheppard knew he had to choose his words carefully. Instincts told him that Elizabeth wanted to speak with specifically to know that he, her love, was okay. But at the same time Kolya was using him as a bargaining chip for his own sick gain, he needed to tell his team not to listen to Kolya's demands. He just prayed his lucky that the sick bastard had the courtesy to let him say what he wanted to say before he was possibly gagged again._

"_ON MY COMMAND AUTHORITY…." Sheppard began and just as he predicted the guards were on the move to gag him again, "WHATEVERHEASKSDONTDOIT!" He realized he could squeeze a few more words in, "ELIZABETH "they were quicker than he thought and the last thing he managed to coherently said, "WAIT I WANT TO SPEAK-" he was roughly silenced, what came out was incoherent vowels. He made a muffled wine as he closed his eyes and turned his head away. He didn't want to give Kolya the pleasure of seeing that his eyes were watering. Hell all he wanted to speak with Elizabeth, his love, one last time before he was probably brutally maimed in front of his team and Kolya had to take that away from him along with his freedom._

"_I don't think he was finished Kolya," He heard Moore's voice echoed through the room, "where I am from it is disrespectful to prevent a condemned man from speaking before he was punished…hell if you were my executioner I wouldn't pay you!"_

_Sheppard smirked behind the gag, leave it to Moore to defend him with his dry humor._

"_He is my prisoner and I will do with him as I wish," Kolya said furrowing his brow, "and I would be quiet if I were you as I recall in your original reality that tongue of yours lost you your head."_

_Sheppard wished he could speak in defense for his friend. But the god forsaken gag prevented that, so he turned his head back and made a long muffled growl, giving Kolya a dark look. He knew Moore's original fate was a touchy subject to his fatherly like figure and with this non verbal contact he was repaying the man for defending him before. _

_But Kolya just turned his head and responded with a chuckle._

_"As you could see he's his usual charming self," the bastard said again._

_Sheppard remained still, not even trying to writhe through his binds. It would prove useless. He needed to be brave….for Elizabeth. Oh Elizabeth, he had heard her voice through this a couple of time during this period in hell. He needed to hear it again it would be the only thing to keep him calm. _

"_Explain your terms Kolya," Elizabeth finally spoke._

_He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. It wasn't much just a few simple words. But it was something. He felt the tension leaving his muscles. For the moment he wasn't in that prison, he wasn't strapped to that bloody chair and sure as hell didn't have that gag around his mouth to restrict his speech. All his thoughts turned to his Elizabeth. He thought about the moment he got out of this mess alive. He would hold her tightly in his arms and kiss her as if it was the last time they would be together before the hands of fate ripped them apart. He thought about how soon she would be more than just a girlfriend she would be-_

"_Sheppard could have left you to rot down in that hole when we last met, Kolya. He does not deserve this," McKay shouted interrupting Sheppard from his thoughts._

_**What is he talking about?**__ Sheppard thought turning his head to the side. And then he saw it…._

_The wraith, the hungry, starving Wraith._

_Sheppard's brave mask suddenly faded, it was replaced with a look of panic. He closed his eyes and turned his head away so Kolya wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing him scared. Shivers ran up and down his spine. He felt the color draining from his face. He opened his eyes and tried to gain his composure. He knew one way or another the Wraith was going to feed off him. He looked directly into the camera there was only one thing he wanted._

_**Elizabeth speak to me, **__He mumbled behind his gag, __**it's the only way to calm me down.**_

"_Don't do this!" Elizabeth cried, "Don't do it!"_

_His eyes began to water. She was not listening to his plea! She knew this was a losing battle why didn't her instincts tell her to comfort him?_

_**NO! NO! NO! **__Sheppard screamed in his mind shaking his head from side to side, __**Talk to me! NOT KOLYA! I am going to be Wraith chow anyway**_

"_Kolya," Moore's voice added in as the exposed Sheppard's chest for him to be fed off of, "if you have a bloody soul reconsider what you are about to do!"_

_The hand was unshackled. The Colonel knew that in a matter of seconds great and terrible agony was to come his way. He was shaking. His hands balled into fists. He tried to think of Elizabeth but it wasn't enough._

"_**ELIZABETH!" **__He now shouted behind his gag ignoring the fact he was speaking over Kolya, __**"PLEASE SPEAK TO ME! I NEED TO HEAR YOUR-"**_

_Before he could utter another word, the wraith's hand slammed into his chest. Suddenly his muscles tensed and his head involuntarily jerked backwards. He tried everything to alleviate the pain, balling his fists, curling his toes and even turning his mind to happier thoughts. But nothing worked. The pain was so great it felt like the sensation of 1000 knives stabbing him. He heard voices, muffled voices of his shocked colleagues, Moore mainly shouting and cursing, he heard Elizabeth's too but not directed towards him like he wanted._

"_**ELIZABETH, TALK TO ME!" **__He only managed to scream through the pain with the little strength he had left._

_Elizabeth spoke again, not to him, but to Kolya. _

"_DAMNIT WEIR!" Moore shouted through the chaos, "THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO! RIGHT NOW HE NEEDS YOU SPEAK TO HIM! HE'S BEGGING YOU!"_

_She didn't listen all she kept doing was telling Kolya to stop. Sheppard's heart sank! She was ignoring him, in his time of need no matter how much he begged. He cried, not because he was in pain, but because he felt hurt and betrayed._

_And in that horrible moment, the moth's wings had set afire. _

Sheppard's chest began to burn, in the area where the scar had formed from being fed on. It often occurred when he thought about Kolya and the fucker did to him.

Not once, not twice, but three times he had to endure the agony. All three times the same thing happened. Kolya asked for his demands, Elizabeth refused. The first two times he begged his love to speak to him, but the third, which was supposed to be the last time. He didn't even bother. He just once again with the little strength he had left to try to tell her he loved her. That was the last vivid memory he had of the event.

He still can't comprehend what happened next. All he remembered that the wraith….who fed off him like a fucking leech, wound up having a soul after getting to know him. The next things happened oh too quickly. It was a long story of its own but to make a long story short he teamed up with Wraith who he named "Todd" and they escaped. If the story didn't get any more bizarre, the Wraith gave Sheppard back all the life force he stole from him. The story was almost over. The Hero was going to go home to the love his life and live happily ever after. But Sheppard was not going to get his fairytale ending, no it was far worse than he had anticipated.

_**I think they found another cure**_

_**For broken hearts and feeling insecure**_

_**You'd be surprised what I endure**_

_**What makes you feel so self-assured?**_

_**I'm a victim of my symptom**_

_**I am my own worst enemy**_

_**You're a victim of your symptom**_

_**You are your own worst enemy**_

_**Know your enemy**_

_Sheppard squeezed Moore's hand as Dr. Carson Beckett applied the cleaning solution on Sheppard's deep gash on his chest. A hiss left his lips. His eyes darted around the infirmary looking for the one person who did not show up yet…the reason for his survival. _

"_Aye I know it hurts lad," Beckett said with a smile as he continued to clean the blood still seeping through the deep wound, "but you are very lucky not many go through three wraith feedings and live to tell the tale."_

_Sheppard made a weak smile and moved his eyes over to Moore. He had to admit if it weren't for the Tudor England Native's calm demeanor, he probably wouldn't have made it through the second feeding. When Elizabeth didn't hear his desperate pleas for her to speak to him and tell him everything was going be okay Moore took that role. He should be mad at Elizabeth for ignoring him, but it could have been she was shocked at what she was seeing. So he would forgive her…_

"_Well let's just say I had some divine intervention," He said with a wink._

_Moore blushed. It was a honor for Sheppard, who reminded him often of his son, coincidentally also named John, to say the former Lord Chancellor helped him through his darkest hours. There were many days when he was homesick and often wished to be home in his Chelsea manor with his family and his exotic animals. But as time passed aboard Atlantis, each member he encountered represented someone in the past he left behind. Because he cared so deeply for Sheppard as a father would to his son, the Colonel was a combination of both his children and….he hated to say it…Harry. _

"_Well that," he said in a thoughtful tone, "and it seems you had a positive outlook. I always told Harry the power of positive thinking often gets one out of all nasty situations."_

_A chuckle left Carson's lips as he placed a gauze over the gaping wound caused by the feeding. _

_"Aye it does that is how I get by everyday through all the chaos," The doctor said again as he taped the bandage in place, "there all finished Lad, other than the wound there is nothing that I am majorly concerned about. I do want you to come back tomorrow so I can check on the feeding mark, other than that you are good-"_

_Before Carson could finish his sentence, Sheppard shot out of bed and sprinted out of the room._

He did not look back. Not even when Carson began screaming at him to slow down. He ran as he could down familiar path. Another minute away from her would drive him crazy. The endorphins kicked blocking the pain in his chest and the exhaustion that coursed through his body. He would probably regret it later but all the pain, even the pain he endured from Kolya's sadism was nothing to him now. In a way, he should thank the bastard if it weren't for him his proposal wouldn't as be meaningful as it was now.

_Before he knew it he spotted her, his beautiful Elizabeth standing with McKay in the center of the gate room. Oh if Sheppard wasn't so wrapped up in his fantasy world he could have seen the signs. He could have heard the agitation in McKay's voice and seen the distress in his beloved eyes. No he ignored it all. _

_He just lifted her in his arms and began kissing her furiously. This reunion lasted for a few moments with everything around him slipping into oblivion. While he could have kissed her forever there was a task he was eager to fulfill. He stepped back and placed her face gently in his hands. His eyes began to beam with joy as he began to wipe the tears from her eyes. It took a while for her to respond to these affectionate gestures but she hesitantly returned his kissed and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_You don't know how grateful I am," He whispered as he rested his nose against hers, "that even near death, against all odds I returned to the place where I belong, in the arms of the one I love." _

"_John," She said quietly._

_Suddenly the mood changed, Elizabeth took the hands that where holding his face and took them in her own. She was no longer looking in his eyes; she was looking to the ground. His heart sank. Was it something he did? Was it something he said? Suddenly it hit him she was probably guilty about happened to him. _

"_Elizabeth," John said gently as he gently caressed her cheek, "it's over, I am here and I shall always be. Today I played with fire and got burned, but I made it out alive. I was planning to do this earlier, but circumstances sorta delayed my plan a little. But I won't delay any longer."_

_He dropped down to one knee and as he reached into his pocket he failed to hear the gulp leaving McKay's throat. Or the delightful squeal leaving Teyla's lips (he didn't realize the team was in the room). With shaking hands he pulled out a small velvet box (which he was surprised Kolya didn't confiscate from him upon his capture). And with a deep breath he looked deep into her eyes._

"_Elizabeth Weir, my princess Leia," He said while opening the small box revealing a diamond ring, "will you marry me?"_

_The response was immediate. _

"_John what we had was special…." She began._

_His heart suddenly sank. She didn't speak in the present she spoke in the past tense. She was….breaking up….with him. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening. This was all one bad dream! The whole thing with Kolya and the Wraith were just hallucinations brought on by replicators most likely._

"_Had?" He choked out as he rose slowly to his feet. His eyes were glistening in tears, "You are breaking up with me."_

"_John please listen to me," Elizabeth said with a cracking voice as she lifted her hand to touch his cheek he didn't even move nor flinch, "I love you I do but my love for you almost killed, I am sorry."_

_Sheppard turned his head away from the touch, gently closing his eyes. When he opened them he saw the distressed faces of his teammates standing by the door. A numbness rushed through his body. He wasn't on Atlantis anymore. He was back in damn chair bound and gagged being fed on by that damn wraith. Except this time, the fucker was sucking the last of his life out of him. _

''_Sorry?" He growled still praying that this was some kind of sick hallucination, "my heart was just broken after being fed on by a wraith and all you can fucking say is sorry?" _

_And the next thing he knew his fist collided with a wall of glass. A sharp pain and the feel of warm liquid in the palm of his hand and his wrist brought him back to consciousness. As he heard the angry voices of Teyla and Moore roaring in his ears, he lifted his shaking hand to the level of his eyes. It was covered in blood. It was real._

_The room spun around in blurry colors as everything became distorted. The last thing he remembered was wishing that death washed upon him before falling into someone's arms._

_The moth had been consumed by the fire. It was nothing now…..just ash. _

When he opened his eyes, Sheppard finally realized he was crying. He vowed to himself he would not cry over Elizabeth, as he vowed he would never love again. But as the memories of his love for her and the day Kolya took everything from him, flashed in his mind he could not help it. His only solace was that he was not breaking down and crying in front of his teammates.

He sighed and looked up towards the sky wondering if there was someone in the world or in this universe who felt the same way as he did. But then something rather interesting caught his eye. It had seemed he had wandered towards….a rather tall tower. It looked dark and sinister. But what interested him, was the single light glimmering from the tower, for the light revealed…a woman's shadow. It was like she was….watching him concerned from his well being.

He laughed through his tears, what a ridiculous notion. The bitch probably didn't know who he was. And with that thought he turned around and made his way back to Cromwell's manor before anyone worried about him.

Little did he know someone WAS actually watching him.

_**Next Chapter:**__** The Knight Who Came Down From The Sky**_

_**Summary:**__** Kate Parr, Anne Boleyn's sister in law in this historical reality tells her mistress a story, little did she know it will come true.**_

_**Song lyrics from IO Perry and Three Days grace.**_

_**Reviews=Cookies. **_


	3. The Knight Who Fell From The Sky Part 1

_**Not proud of this chapter but I promise the next one will be better. **_

**The Knight Who Fell From the Sky Part 1 the Stories of Two Broken Souls:**

_Stars lookin at our planet watching entropy and pain_

_And maybe start to wonder how the chaos in our lives could pass as sane_

_I've been thinking bout the meaning of resistance, of a hope beyond my own_

_And suddenly the infinite and penitent begin to look like home_

_I've been thinking bout everyone, everyone you look so empty_

_But when I look at the stars,_

_When I look at the stars_

_When I look at the stars I see someone else_

_When I look at the stars, the stars, I feel like myself_

**-Switchfoot-Stars**

_**Tower of London May 19**__**th**__** 1536**_

Anne Boleyn soon to be the former Queen of England, sat by the window of her "cell". Well technically it wasn't a cell. It was a big room with paintings, a comfy bed and there was even a dining room. It was more like the apartments she had when she was queen except, the circumstances were different. She had no freedom. And instead of leaving the room at her own leisure, she was to soon leave the room to head to one destination….the scaffold. Even though the view was perfect, she could see the city and the river it wasn't enough for her.

She couldn't get a clear view of the stars. Oh how she begged for Master Kingston to let her go for a stroll outside even if she was heavily guarded just so she could see them one last time and even asked that her execution be scheduled at around nighttime so she could gaze at the bright glowing lights before she let this world and went onto another. But she knew that was impossible it had to be daylight so the executioner can see his target and go for the kill.

She always had a glowing fascination with them. She remembered when she was a child she climbed up a tree and when her siblings asked what she was doing she simply replied….she was trying to reach the diamonds in the sky. She hoped that was where she was going tomorrow. She would fly amongst the stars and though not alive, would be able to watch Elizabeth grow.

That was what she was the angriest for at her backstabbing, lying, cheating husband who used her as merely "storage" for his son, the fact she was taking the gift of fully raising a child.

She sighed. Why did she have to fall a victim to love? She was an intelligent woman. She had the finest education a woman can in all of Europe. How could she not realize being a commoner and becoming queen was a rather dangerous adventure? A little too dangerous for her taste! Oh if only she just accepted being his being his damn mistress! Yes it would have been harder for her to find a husband, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about losing her bloody head just because she couldn't give him a boy.

She sighed and looked out further from her window. She was sick of this view. She saw it all too often, but it was better than looking at the scaffold she was to die on that very morning. But then her view suddenly got interesting.

Her eyes quickly spotted what she thought was a man standing by the river. She couldn't quite get the details of his face. But she could make out that this man had bigger muscular build than Henry. He stood there motionless for a few moments as if he was thinking about something. Soon his body tensed. She wondered what was on his mind. Was it some traumatic incident? It had to be if the man seemed so serene then suddenly become tense. Maybe he was some soldier in the midst of battle, or a prisoner of war?

And then she watched as the man buried his face in his hands. His body shook vigorously. She assumed he was crying.

Anne quietly snickered quietly at the sight.

"Oh you poor fool," she said quietly being careful not to wake her sleeping ladies she was grateful to have in her final days, "why cry over an event that almost killed you? You're alive and well walking amongst the living for another day."

She watched as the man lifted his head from his hands. He walked a bit closer to the edge of the river and lifted his head up as if he was actually listening to her. He stepped closer now into the moonlight. She got a bit more details of this mystery man. He had dark hair like hers and a rather large nose. He obviously wasn't listening but imagination was one of the things getting the disgraced queen through her final days.

"My advice good sir," Anne continued leaning her head on her hand, "is to put it behind you and not dwell on it. Enjoy your friends and family. Take risks and love fiercely. Do what you love to do without any boundaries or restraint. For you never know which day would be your last."

The man began to laugh as if he were taunting her. Anne's thoughtful and sympathetic smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"Fine you stubborn fool," She hissed, "be that way."

"Anne?" She heard a sleepy voice said in the darkness, "what are you doing up this late? You should be asleep!"

She turned her head around to see her sister in law, Lady Katherine Boleyn, better known by everyone as "Kate Parr". Her brother George had recently married her after his first wife Jane Parker died (whose death wasn't at all a tragedy to the Boleyn family) of consumption a little after Anne became Queen. Kate was like a second sister to her, always by her side when life became like a runaway horse, no matter how sick she was or what position she was in. Like now, Kate who recently became was helping Anne to the end even though she should have been at home with her brother nor should be in such horrid conditions in the tower when she recently discovered she was with child.

"Oh Kate believe me," Anne said looking back out the window. The man had his back towards her now and was walking back to where he came from, good riddance. Kate walked to her side, "In a few hours, head or no head I will have plenty of time to sleep. Most likely no head, I doubt unless there is some strange random miracle that I am going to see another day."

Kate sighed sadly. She didn't want to admit it but her sister in law was right. King Henry was a stubborn fellow. If he signed a death warrant, there was no chance that there was going to be a reprieve. But now was not the time to think about that. Now was the time to keep her friend and sister in law in good spirits so she wouldn't be nervous for tomorrow. She looked out the window to see a possible conversation starter. In the view she saw a man walking away from their gaze. Kate assumed that was who Anne was talking to before.

"Like your new friend saving you," Kate whispered looking out the window.

Anne rolled her eyes and smirked.

"He's not a friend," She said, "he was just some poor fool probably weeping about the fact his life is at a low point, I don't have any sympathy. He should be grateful that he made it out the worst moments of his life alive. If I were to make it out alive tomorrow I would cherish every moment no matter how good or bad for the rest of my life."

She sighed leaning her chin in her hands.

"My only regret is that I never had the experienced the feeling of love and being loved in return," She said ruefully.

Kate rested a hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder and smiled.

"You will," She said optimistically, "there is a knight up there in the sky who is as lonely and heartbroken as you, who will come down with a white horse and take you away to be his queen."

Anne chuckled and turned head towards her sister in law.

"Oh Kate sweetheart," She said, "this is why I am going to miss you, your active imagination always amuses me. Who knows maybe there is some heartbroken knight up there who will come and save me….I just wonder who he is…"

* * *

After the dust settled and everyone settled in for the night, Cromwell, McKay and Moore were the only ones who remained awake through the night. Both McKay and Cromwell believed Moore needed his spirits lifted, because he was upset about the devastating death of Katherine of Aragon. The raven secretary didn't understand why the man of all seasons reacted in such a way when he knew that about 500 years in the future Katherine was dead. But McKay did.

Moore and McKay were probably the closest buddies aboard the Atlantis expedition even if it didn't seem as so. They for the most part thought the same way, acted the same way and had the same interests. But there was one difference between them. Moore loved children. While McKay had no patience around children, the Tudor England native had children surround him like the pied fucking piper. And when he talked about his own offspring his eyes beamed with joy.

But McKay knew the deep routed center to Moore's current pain.

In Tudor England it was uncommon for a family to have all their children reach adulthood. It was also uncommon to have every pregnancy be a success. Moore was rare. In his time in that dangerous period in history, his wife Joan Colt had four successful pregnancies in which all four children made it to adulthood.

The fact that he fathered one child that didn't even make it to the world must have destroyed him.

But it seemed to be behind him now. As the three men sat on the floor of Cromwell's bedroom with goblets of wine, talking about adventures of Atlantis, the smile quickly returned to the Humanist's face.

"So this city just rose from the murky depths of the ocean?" Cromwell asked in curiosity, he was very interested in this Atlantis. Hell, if he didn't have to live a life of being bound to the King's orders he would certainly sneak into one of those puddle jumpers they talked about and go with them.

"Yup!" McKay said with a smile.

"Wicked," Cromwell replied, "seems like jolly good fun."

Moore chuckled and took a sip. In some ways, "fun" was the best way to describe his adventures in the Pegasus Galaxy. But they were also nerve wracking. Especially in the recent months, Sheppard's ordeal left emotional scars on his soul. It wasn't just the muffled screams. The Atlantis Military commander shared not only his youngest and only son's name but his looks. Moore remained strong during the ordeal, but his dreams were haunted by his own son, the son he prayed for, sitting bound and gagged to the chair rather than Sheppard.

At the image he frowned and took a deep gulp of his wine, shaking off the bitter taste that went down his throat. Both Cromwell and McKay immediately noticed it.

"Did I say something to upset you Moore?" Cromwell asked in curiosity.

"No," The humanist replied looking towards the door. He actually wondered if Sheppard was going to sleep nightmare free. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep since Kolya had his way with him. He would wake up from vivid nightmares actually convulsing. The nightmares got so bad that Dr. Kate Heigtmeyer suggested that Sheppard's three closest friends (which would be Moore, Ronon and McKay) make a three night rotation. Each night one of them would pull an all nighter in the Colonel's sleeping quarters waiting and watching to see if Sheppard began to stir in his sleep. Tonight was Ronon's night. But either way once they heard a scream they were all going to go running to Sheppard's aid! "Just thinking."

McKay turned his head to his friend. He knew that look. That tense prominent brow only meant one thing. And that one thing always sent an inhuman chill down his spine every time that topic was going to come up. And without even thinking that one thing slipped from his tongue…

"Kolya"

_Kolya, _Cromwell thought, _what a peculiar name! Is it French? _

But whoever this Kolya was, he had to be evil. Cromwell didn't even know who or what this "Kolya" was and already he felt an eerie feeling in the room, as if he felt an assassin lurking behind him. And the tense feeling was clear as he witnessed Moore curled his fist as his face turned to rage and McKay shyly and timidly bent his head down and ran his hand up and down his left arm.

Cromwell's face became stoic as curiosity grew within him. This Kolya was definitely a man, a powerful man. A man who was not afraid to hurt other's to get what he wanted and someone like the king. And the thought there could be men like the King out thee scared him.

"I don't mean to touch a painful subject for the both of you but who is this Kolya?" He asked.

Cromwell watched in awe as Moore stood up with the goblet in his hand and walked to the window. His face looked much tenser as it did before. McKay's face began slowly and shortly turning white. It was silent for a few long moments before Moore took a deep breath and finally spoke:

"Acastus Kolya, a Genii Rebel Commander. A man whose soul is filled with nothing but filth and scum. A man who sees people as objects. A man who is crueler than Satan himself! I doubt any man who inhabits Harry's court is as foul and disgusting as Acastus Kolya, have you Cromwell?"

Cromwell's brow furrowed further. Last time he heard Moore spoke so passionately and with such hatred about a person was when he talked about Martin Luther. Of course being a Protestant it repulsed Cromwell but still. When Sir Thomas Moore, the Man of All Seasons spoke such ill about a person, he or she had to be bad.

"Thomas Boleyn," Cromwell said cocking his brow hoping to alleviate the tension.

Moore turned his head and glared at his counterpart. Considering what Cromwell told him about how Boleyn treated his children especially his daughters one of which was about to be executed thank you very much, he could come to a close second.

"No one Mr. Cromwell," Moore grumbled, "I have never felt as much hatred as I do for Kolya."

"What did this Kolya do that was so terrible?" Cromwell asked still staring at Moore with that stoic expression on his face.

"For one he stabbed me," McKay said still running his hand up and down his arm.

Cromwell's eyes widened.

"You were stabbed?" He asked in shock. Usually if someone was stabbed they'd be dead. Then again they came from a technologically advance time. Who knows what medical miracles the future held? "And you're alive?"

"Well in the arm," McKay said, "but that's not even the half of it."

Moore turned his head sharply to McKay. He knew where this was going and he didn't like it not one bit.

"Rodney, Mr. Cromwell has experienced enough horrors," The humanist hissed, "He does not need to be haunted by an image he was lucky not to witness that chills our team to the bone." He then sighed and turned his head back to the window, "besides we should be going around talking about Sheppard's business behind his back."

"Hello," McKay said, "we kinda just opened Pandora's box for that one."

"Is that why he such pain in his eyes?" Cromwell asked causing both men to stare at him. He saw a slight smile tug on Moore's lips. The humanist knew him well. The secretary was a sly man. No matter how much one tried to hide it, he could take one good look at a man's eyes and unlock all his secrets.

"Are you a mind reader?" McKay said in amazement. When Moore told him about the legendary Thomas Cromwell's skill he thought he was joking. But now that he saw it firsthand he knew it was no exaggeration.

"Well I barely talk about this but since," Cromwell said before taking a sip of his wine, "a great deal of my life there is no reason to hide it. I was a soldier in war. And though it was a long time ago there are times you have a soldier mentality, like when you know when another soldier is in emotional distress. I knew from the moment I met him and Colonel Sheppard went to shake my hand I knew there was something bothering him…..so what happened?"

Moore and McKay took one look at each other. They couldn't hide it anymore. As the humanist made his way back towards the two men sitting causally on the floor, McKay began the eerie tale of their Commanding Officer and the wraith:

"Well a couple of months ago we were on a routine mission on a Genii planet, we made about a quarter of a way through the forest when we were attacked. We found ourselves literally sprinting to the Stargate. Sporadically, Ronon, Teyla, Moore and Sheppard shot at our attackers."

As the Canadian Scientist spoke, Moore literally saw the whole incident flashing before his eyes. He heard the sound of gunfire and the frantic voices of his teammates. It was like he was there, right back in the action.

"Ronon, Teyla and I made it through," McKay said, "but there were two people still behind."

He trailed off and turned his head to Moore. The only one who could answer the question of why didn't he and Sheppard make it through the gate? He sighed and sat down on the chest at the foot of the bed. He couldn't tell that part standing up. The weight of guilt would make him collapse to his knees.

"Well it was usually my job to make sure everybody made it back safe so I would go through last," He continued folding his hands on his lap, "the next part happened so fast. Ronon and Sheppard were the last ones. Ronon made it through but Sheppard he went stumbling to the ground. I tried to run to the fallen Colonel's aid but he was screaming at me to go back to the gate. I wouldn't I couldn't leave him behind…but the decision was made for me. The next thing I knew, I felt this sharp pain in my upper arm and I went flying backwards through the gate, I still curse myself for not even managing to get a glimpse of the monster who took him…"

Moore bowed his head towards the ground. It wasn't the fact that he was shot that was haunting him, but the fact he was helpless. Helpless to Sheppard's capture and helpless to what happened next. He took a deep breath and pulled his rosary out from under his black t-shirt. His long and slender fingers began fiddling with the tiny cross at the end of the beaded strands. He often did so when he was upset. It was a strange but somewhat reasonable calming mechanism for him.

"I am guessing this monster was Kolya?" Cromwell asked ignoring the fact Moore was still alive after possibly being shot.

McKay shook his head, giving Moore a break from telling this eerie tale.

"Yes," The Canadian scientist said in a stern tone, "we were about to go from planet to planet searching for Sheppard. We didn't care if we tore planets apart we needed to find him. But the search didn't last long we soon received a video feed."

"A video feed?" Cromwell asked raising an eyebrow, "what the devil is that?"

"It's a picture that moves and talks," McKay replied.

Cromwell's face twisted his face further in confusion. McKay responded with a deep sigh and walked over to his backpack. After he pulled his laptop from the sack, he once again took his place next to Cromwell. The raven secretary's face glowed in amazement as the strange tablet McKay was holding lit up on its own.

"You better not be showing him that asinine _Tudors _show," Moore growled.

"It's exactly what I am showing him," McKay said with a laugh as he clicked the play button, "besides we need a little break from the angst."

Cromwell realized it was just as McKay explained, the pictures actually moved and he was able to hear the people talk. He immediately got the gist of the show, which was about the king he was serving. Most of the people representing the various people in his life looked nothing like the real people. The most inaccurate had to be the fellow who was representing the king looked nothing like the real thing, the lad was scrawny and had….light brown hair. The King was known to have reddish brown hair.

But there were some who portrayed their characters well. The person he immediately realized was the one representing Moore was brilliant. He managed to bring Moore's presence to life, hell he even looked like him.

And then all of a sudden a man with dark curly brown hair came on screen. The Raven secretary's eyes widened. There was something about this man who reminded him of….himself.

"And what is the name of the curly haired fellow who just came into the room?" Cromwell asked in curiosity.

"That would be James Frain," McKay replied, "he plays you."

Cromwell's eyes narrowed in intrigue as he watched the moments of this "James" fellow who represented him. He had to admit, he was good.

"Well then," he said, "if you ever meet this James Frain, tell him the real Thomas Cromwell applauds his performance!"

And with a chuckle McKay pushed the pause button and closed the video. They needed to get back to focus. Soon the amused and humorous feeling in the room once again turned tense.

"Well back to the story," McKay said with a hint of resignation in his voice as he opened another video. Moore had rose from his seat and walked behind the two men. He hadn't seen the video feed of what happened since the actual incident occurred. He would watch from a distance but close his eyes when it got too painful, "we receive this video feed…."

Cromwell watched with stern eyes. He saw a man immediately identified as this Kolya the two men have spoke about with such ill words. He was not surprised the man on the screen looked as sinister as he sounded. Kolya stepped back and revealed none other than Colonel Sheppard. He was strapped to a chair and the lower half of his face was covered by a white rag.

"By god," Cromwell said crossing himself. Both McKay and Moore seemed close to their comrade. He understood why they were both shaken up by this. Hell if he saw his son Gregory like that…..by the grace of god that Kolya would be in pieces in the Thames. He snapped back to reality when he heard a woman's voice say…._oh my god._

His eyes gazed back to the scene and he saw this large strange hideous looking creature came on the screen.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Cromwell asked appalled.

"He is one of those Wraith we told you about," Moore said turning his head away from the scene and taking yet another deep swig of his wine.

The raven secretary's eyes widened as far as they could go as he watched those barbarians release the wraith's hand.

"They are not letting that monster feed off of him?" He asked in disgust. Neither McKay nor Moore needed to answer the shocking moving image before him. He suddenly felt bile creeping up his throat. He was a soldier in war. He saw death and carnage. Hell as a child he saw horrors no man should have seen, but when he saw someone tortured before his eyes he couldn't handle it. "I think I am going to be sick."

And as Cromwell ran out of the room holding his mouth to block the vomit, a shrill scream erupted throughout the hallways.

* * *

"John it's me calm down," Ronon said as calmly as he could as he gently shook his screaming friend awake. The Satedan knew when it was his turn to save John Sheppard from his nightmares it was hit or miss. If there was at least some light in the room the Colonel would be relieved to see his quote unquote partner in crime. But if the room was as dark as it was now. His large figure could be mistaken for….a wraith. It of course for the most part offended him considering his lengthy history with the wraith. But at the same time he had to be understanding….it was haunting enough to just stumble upon a wraith during attack, but to be fed on one for torture...

Ronon brought his hand towards his friend's shaking torso. As he began shaking a bit more violently a tiny cry left Sheppard's lips.

"No," The Atlantis military commander cried.

His breathing became ragged, his heart beat quickened and his shirt was drenched in sweat. Suddenly his hazel eyes shot open as his hand tightly gripped the Satedan's large wrist. For a moment Sheppard looked up and then ripped Ronon's wrist off him. He began to frantically crawl backwards away from the large dark figure.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed.

As Sheppard crawled further back, Ronon immediately spotted the tear tracks glistening in the moonlight. The Satedan stood with his mouth gaped opened as he watched his friend crawl against a post and hug his knees tightly.

Moore and McKay came sprinting into the room. The Tudor England native literally dove onto the bed and crawled over to Sheppard's side, pulling the weeping Colonel close to him. As if he were his own child, Moore rested his comrades head against his own chest and rocked him back and forth.

"Shhh," The humanist whispered rubbing Sheppard's back in reassuring circles hoping to stop the violent tremors, "it's alright it's only us." Moore felt Sheppard tense up in his arms, half out of fear and half out of resistance in fear of looking weak in front of his team members once again. But Moore was patient, he just rested his chin amongst thick black hair.

Sheppard lifted his head and looked up at Moore. He then turned his head slightly, not enough to leave the comfort of the other man's embrace, to look at McKay and Ronon. A slight whimper left his lips. Dammit he made the same mistake again. It wasn't a wraith hovering over him just now, it was Ronon.

"Sorry Chewie," Sheppard said with a voice hoarse from the screaming.

He soon felt the Satedan's presence at his side.

"I forgive you," Ronon replied patting him on the shoulder as a smile tugged on his lips.

"It's just a measly mistake," McKay continued, "I mean if I had a nightmare and I was awaken by a man the size of bigfoot, I would be scared too."

Sheppard immediately shot out of Moore's arms and gave the Canadian scientist a glare.

"Rodney," He said in a cracking voice as he sat up straight, "with a person like you'd be awaken by Teyla and you would still be scared."

The room was silent for a moment, only the sound of Sheppard's deep breathing filled the room. And then suddenly a laugh, left his lips. It wasn't his usual full hearty laugh, but it did the trick. He felt at the moment…..a bit better.

It wasn't long after that the three other men joined in the laughter…maybe laughter was something their military commander needed through these rough times...But not even laughter could mend the shattered heart of a man who once had it all.

What this broken soul really needed….was love….and he would find it in the most unexpected of places…

_**Reviews=Cookies**_

_**A Note:**__** Historically George Boleyn did not marry Katherine Parr and was executed in 1536 because of Jane Parker's supposed false testimony. George survives the axe in this story. **_


End file.
